Romance
by Mitsuki-Nishikino321
Summary: One-shot MimoPile y un poco de SoraPile


\- Pov' Kussun -

hace unos momentos las chicas y yo fuimos llamadas por nuestra jefa diciendo que íbamos a hacer una grabación de fanservice de las parejas de Love Live las cuales son : KotoUmi, NicoMaki, NozoEli y RinPana, lastimosamente Emittsun no podrá participar ya que su pareja de trabajo Sakuragawa-san la seiyuu que interpreta a Kira Tsubasa esta en una entrevista y no podrá venir al estudio, la pobre de Emittsun estaba quejándose en los vestuarios mientras nosotras nos cambiábamos a nuestros respectivos vestuarios

-Pero no es justo!! - se quejaba Emittsun a lo cual todas respondieron con un suspiro de cansancio

\- Emittsun no es nuestra culpa que justo hoy Sakuragawa-san haya tenido que ir a una entrevista - dijo Soramaru molesta

\- Yo lo se pero enserio no lo puedo hacer con alguien mas? les recuerdo que también existen otras parejas como El HonoMaki o El HonoKoto !? - dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de Mimorin

\- Que ni se te ocurra acercarte a Pai-chan, ya tengo suficiente con que ella tenga que hacer fanservice con Soramaru para que lo haga contigo - dijo Mimorin de forma amenazadora, Pile-chan ya se había terminado de cambiar hace momentos y se había ido a la habitación donde iban a grabar ella y Soramaru

\- Oye!! Mimorin te recuerdo que Pile-chan no a elegido a ninguna de las 2 ¿verdad?Hací que no tienes de que preocuparte, a menos de que mientras grabamos NicoMaki ella se enamore de mi - dijo Soramaru burlesca a Mimorin quien se preparaba para saltarle encima, Soramaru llevaba un vestido de princesa de color rojo, en la parte de la cintura llevaba un lazo negro que fluía por la espalda, unos tacones negros y una máscara roja

\- Te voy a matar!! - Mimorin estaba apuntó de golpear a Soramaru pero yo se lo impedí sujetándola de la cintura, Mimorin estaba vestida con una falda azul oscura, una camisa de color celeste y una chaqueta de Jean suelta

\- Calmate Mimorin !! no le hagas caso a Soramaru, Pile-chan no es de las personas que se enamora solo por una grabación - dije mirando con molestia a Soramaru, yo estaba vestida con unos jeens oscuros, camisa de vestir blanca, jersey de color purpura y unas zapatillas de color moradas, realmente no se por que querían que me vistiera hací ya que mi personaje Nozomi no suele vestir con ropas hací o si?

\- Tu crees? - me preguntó Mimorin con una brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

\- Sip! te lo puedo asegurar - dije sonriendo con cariño y como no hacerlo si Mimorin aveces puede ser tierna, pero nuestra atención se concentro unas voces que estaban en la habitación de al frente

\- Metiche!! - reconocería aquella voz donde fuera, era Nan-chan y sonaba enojada

\- Enana !! - y esas voz es la de... Shikaco?

\- Pedófila!!

\- Tabla de planchar !!

\- Mocosa inmadura respeta a tus superiores!!!

\- Lo siento pero el respeto es solo para los mayores

\- Mayores?

\- Si, Mayores de 1,60

\- Shikaco!! - antes de que Nan-chan pudiera golpear a Shikaco entre a la habitación donde se encontraban y la sujete de la cintura atrayéndola a mi cuerpo

\- Sueltame !! - ella trato de zafarse de mi agarre pero no funciono

\- Tranquila Nan-chan, a mi me gustas tal y como eres - le dije mientras besaba su mejilla dulcemente cosa que la calmo por completo

\- Kussun... gracias - dijo ella con una sonrisa y un leve rubor

\- Ustedes me dan asco - dijo Shikaco con burla a lo cual la mire desafiante

\- Lo dices por que desearías poder estar hací de cerca con mi dulce Rippi, ¿verdad? - le dije de forma provocadora a lo cual ella se sonrojo

\- Callate!! - En ese momento apareció Rippi con el ceño fruncido, no se veía para nada feliz, Rippi vestía un traje de baño que era negro en la parte inferior, la parte superior era verde con estampado floreado y llevaba un pareo de color negro, mi niña ya es toda una mujer

\- Shika-chan! no le hables hacia a PapaKussun y a MamaNanjo! - esa es mi pequeña

\- L-Lo siento Rippi - se disculpo apenada, Ja! domada !! después de que Shikaco se disculpara con Nan-chan todas nos fuimos a nuestras áreas de trabajo

\- Pov' Normal -

las chicas estaban cada quien en una habitación arreglada con una atmósfera que representara el vestuario de cada una, en el caso de Mimorin y Ucchi, las 2 tendrían que hacer una escena KotoUmi en un parque, Shikaco y Rippi, tienen que hacer una escena RinPana en la playa, Pile y Soramaru tiene que hacer una escena NicoMaki en un castillo y en el caso de Nan-chan y Kussun harán una escena NozoEli en una casa embrujada, a cada una de las chicas se les dio un guión de lo que tenían que decir y hacer

\- Con Ucchi y Mimorin -

las 2 estaban repasando sus guiones mientras esperaban a la jefa quien había salido a atender un asunto, toda la habitación fue adornada con un paisaje de un parque, habían algunos arboles, aun lado había una mesa con una sombrilla y al otro lado había una banca, todo se veía muy bonito

\- Muy bien, Mimori-san, Uchida-san listas para grabar - pregunto la jefa de ambas la cual acababa de entrar a la habitación

\- Si - respondieron las 2 colocándose en sus posiciones

\- Bien.. cámaras, Acción!! - al terminar la frase todo había empezado y Mimorin y Ucchi empezaron a hablar como Umi y Kotori

\- Umi-chan - Ucchi corrió rápidamente hacia Mimorin lanzándose en sus brazos para darle un beso

\- K-Kotori no hagas eso - dijo sonrojada

\- Oww Por que no - dijo Ucchi con un puchero

\- E-Es vergonzoso - dijo Mimorin desviando la mirada a lo cual Ucchi se ríe y besa su mejilla

\- Umi-chan hacer eso es normal en las parejas - dijo Ucchi con una tierna

\- P-Pero aun hací es vergonzoso - Mimorin se alejo del abrazo y se rasco la nuca - b-bueno vamos a sentarnos a comer el helado que compre o se derretirá

\- Sii - las 2 se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban servidos un helado de chocolate y uno de fresa, comieron tranquilas hasta que a Ucchi se le ocurrió una idea - Umi-chan di ''Ahh''

\- EHHHH... Em yo... ''Ahh'' - Mimorin abre la boca permitiendo que Ucchi la alimentara - Mm

\- Que tal esta - pregunto Ucchi con una gran sonrisa

\- Mm m-muy rico - dijo sonrojada, Ucchi se inclina sobre la mesa y cuando estaba apunto de besar a Mimorin

\- Y corten - La grabación había terminado y Mimorin y Ucchi salieron corriendo a la habitación que estaba al frente la cual era donde estaban grabando RinPana y llegaron justo cuando todo había comenzado

\- Kayochin - Nyaa vamos, vamos - Dice Rippi con la típica voz Alegre y energética que representa a Rin

\- Y-Ya voy Rin-chan - dijo Shikaco con la tímida voz de Hanayo

las 2 empezaron a correr por toda el área la cual estaba decorada con un fondo azul para a similar el mar y arena con sillas de playa, Shikaco llevaba un traje de baño que era de color amarillo en la parte de abajo y en la parte de arriba era de color blanco con algunos retoques negros y amarillos junto con un pareo de color amarillo

\- Jajajaja eso fue divertido - Nyaa - dijo Rippi de forma imperativa mientras Shikaco trataba de recuperar el aliento, Mimorin y Ucchi trataban de contener la risa mientras veían como sus 2 amigas actuaban

\- S-Si.. fue muy.. divertido... cielos... Rin-chan .. si que tienes demasiada energía - dijo Shikaco sonriendo a lo cual Rippi se sonroja y se ríe nerviosa

\- E-Es por que Kayochin esta conmigo - Nyaa - si Kayochin esta conmigo siempre voy a tener energía solo para ella - Nyaa- dijo con una sonrisa

\- Rin-chan - Shikaco se acerca y abraza a Rippi

\- Corten, chicas eso fue asombroso, lo hicieron bien - dijo la jefa para luego salir

\- Vaya eso fue asombroso chicas - dijo Ucchi

\- Gracias, vamos que ya van a empezar la escena de Nanjo y Kussun - dijo Rippi emocionada a lo cual todas entraron corriendo a la habitación donde estaban grabando NozoEli y cuando entraron la escena empezó

\- N- N-Nozomi vamonos de a-aquí - dijo Nan-chan con la voz de Eli mientras se aferraba al brazo de Kussun

\- Ara- Ara, no me digas que Elicchi le tiene miedo a la casa embrujada - dijo Kussun con la típica voz burlona de Nozomi

\- Nozomi - dijo Nan-chan molesta pero un fuerte ruido tenebroso hace que Nan-chan se deje caer al suelo- Ahhhh

\- Elicchi - Kussun se arrodilla y rodea con sus brazos a Nan-chan de forma protectora - Elicchi.. que es a lo que mas le temes a la oscuridad

\- Los monstruo - dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Kussun

\- Elicchi si sabes que los monstruos no existen verdad - le dice Kussun mientras acariciaba la cabeza a Nan-chan

\- Ya lo se pero aun hací me asusta - dijo con la voz temblorosa

\- Elicchi, mirame - Kussun toma la barbilla de Nan-chan obligándola a mirarla - escucha Elicchi no tienes por que asustarte, yo estoy contigo y si agun monstruo aparece prometo que seré tu caballero en armadura brillante y te protegeré

\- N-Nozomi... Gracias - Nan-chan sonríe, Kussun y Nan-chan se miraron atentamente y empezaron a acercarse lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaron entre si en un suave y tierno beso

\- Corten, bien hecho chicas, vamos a la siguiente filmación - dijo la jefa de las chicas para luego marcharse a la ultima habitación que era donde grabarían el NicoMaki, Mimorin salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la habitación donde grabarían NicoMaki, al llegar vieron como la habitación estaba adornada como un castillo, en eso la grabación comenzó

Soramaru entra al ''palacio'' con una carta en su mano, delicadamente se sienta en el elegante sofá que había en la sala del castillo, lentamente leyó la carta hasta llegar a cierto punto en que se podía notar su sorpresa, rápidamente se coloco de pie y corrió fuera del ''castillo'' solo para encontrar a Pile vestida con una maya de color roja, botas metálicas negras, un cinturón metálico negro,un protector de pecho metálico negro, protectores metálicos negros y un casco metálico negro, prácticamente estaba vestida de caballero

\- Maki - al escuchar que la llamaban Pile se da vuelta para mirar a Soramaru

\- Sucede algo princesa Nico - pregunto cortésmente

\- Maki, es verdad que te vas del reino para ir a proteger a la princesa Kousaka - pregunto Soramaru con tristeza

\- Oh, es eso - Pile suelta un suspiro y recoge una espada falsa del suelo - Si, la familia Kousaka quiere a alguien capaz de proteger a su hija

\- Y tu.. aceptaste - pregunto Soramaru con una expresión dolida

\- No tuve de otra mas que aceptar, el Rey Kousaka iba enserio con lo de querer llevarme al reino para proteger a su hija, no pude negarme, aunque me gustaría quedarme aquí, ya que yo crecí, entrene y viví en este reino, pero que se la puede hacer

\- Maki por favor no te vayas - dijo suplicante

\- Princesa Nico, cierre los ojos - dijo Pile mientras se acercaba a Soramaru

\- E-Esta bien - Soramaru cerro sus ojos y Pile con cuidado se inclinó hacia adelante para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Soramaru y luego se alejo - M-Maki

\- Con este beso te prometo que siempre te amare sin importar que - dijo Pile de forma galante, Mimorin estaba apretando con fuerza la mano de Rippi

\- Corten, bien hecho chicas eso es todo por hoy ya pueden irse - dijo la jefa de as chicas a lo cual todas suspiraron, las demás se acercaron a Pile y Soramaru

\- Wow Pai-chan te ves como todo un caballero - dijo Nan-chan Mirando de Pies a cabeza a Pile - Me gustaría que cierta ''persona'' se vistiera hací para mi cumpleaños

\- Emm jejeje - Kussun se ríe nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca

\- Gracias Nanjolno y no te preocupes mi regalo para tu cumpleaños sera vestir a Kussun como un príncipe caballero - dijo Pile con una sonrisa burlona

\- Gracias Pai-chan - dijo emocionada

\- Pile-chan - Pile se gira para mirar a Soramaru y a Mimorin, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba Pile suspiro

\- Ya vuelvo- Pile le hace una seña a Mimorin y a Soramaru para que la siguieran, cundo estaban lejos de las demás

\- Pile ya te decidiste - pregunto Soramaru cruzada de brazos al igual que Mimorin

\- Si, ya decidí y solo para que sepan yo se diferenciar el amor real y el amor de admiración, lo que quiero decir es que una de ustedes me ama y la otra solo me admira... por eso elegí a... Mimorin - dijo con una sonrisa - Lo que Mimorin me a demostrado es amor verdadero y Sora-chan lo único que me has demostrado es que lo que sientes por mi es solo admiración

\- Ya veo... Gracias por ser sincera Pile-chan... Mimorin, felicidades por haber ganado - Soramaru extendió su mano para darle un suave apretón a la mano de Mimorin y luego irse

\- Pile-chan yo te am.. - Mimorin no pudo terminar por que Pile la tomo de la cintura y la cayo con un rápido beso

\- Shh.. no hace falta que me digas lo que ya se... la que debería decir eso soy yo... Te amo Su-chan - dijo Pile con una brillante sonrisa

\- Su-chan... Hmm.. me gusta, Pi-chan - dijo mientras abrazaba el cuello de Pile

\- Te amo - dijeron al mismo tiempo para después inclinarse y darse un apasionado beso para sellar aquel amor que tanto se tienen


End file.
